


Alienation

by parallelanprincess



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alice in Wonderland References, Card Carrying Villain Courtly Jester, Episode: Way Too Wonderland, F/M, Homesickness, Shapeshifting, Wonderlandians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny is feeling a bit homesick. On the other hand, Courtly is having the time of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alienation

**Author's Note:**

> Alien  
> Adjective  
> 1\. belonging to a foreign country or nation  
> 2\. unsuitable or incompatible

Bunny sat on the Well of Wonder lazily stirring its rainbow colored contents. Her fingers tingled with a sense of manic energy. The well smelled of freshly brewed tea and gingerbread. She missed her home dearly. Ever After might have been curioser and curioser but the novelty was quickly wearing off. She missed her father and their burrow filled with grandfather clocks and hour glasses. How in Carroll’s name did Maddie and Lizzie managed to survive in a world without madness?

 

“Any chance of you jumping in, darling?” asked a voice behind her.

 

Courtly Jester stood before Bunny. The joker’s lips were curled in an all too familiar smirk. A short stint in Wonderland Prison had done taught her nothing in humility. Courtly seemed to be haughtier than before. For all her attempts to take over their homeland, she had gotten off relatively easy.

 

“Hello, Courtly.  Shouldn’t you be in General Villainy class right now?” Bunny asked.

 

Courtly chuckled, her clothing jingled with every breath she took.

 

“Didn’t cha know? Skipping class means extra credit.  This place positively is topsy turvey,” Courtly said.  The jester plopped down next to Bunny and put and arm around her shoulders.

 

“This place is chockfull of such lovely contradictions.  Royals? Rebels? Roybels? Oh my, it’s like Opposite Day!”

 

Courtly would be happy here. She seemed to flourish at their new school. Only in Ever After were villains tolerated and trained to be the worst they could be. Faybelle and Courtly got along like a mouse and a teacup. Both were former pawns of the Evil Queen determined to be the next great dictator. What would that mean when they returned to Wonderland? Whose side was Courtly going to be on?

“Courtly,  can I ask you something?”

 

“Is a raven like a writing desk?”

 

“Do you…like it here?”

 

Courtly was silent. The wind blew softly ruffling Bunny’s fur. In the distance Bunny heard Lizzie and Daring playing a game of croquet. Daring was losing.  Lizzie was laughing. She hoped that they were happy together.

 

“Well, it’s no Wonderland that’s for certain. Still, we can choose our own paths here. I don’t know about you but I’m not too keen on going back to being the bottom of the deck,” Courtly said.

 

She did have a point. Courtly was an outcast even before the Storybook was stolen. Kitty did have the same reputation for mischief but the Cheshire Cat obviously loved her daughter. As far as Bunny knew the wild card didn’t even have a family to speak of. Nothing was waiting for Courtly down the rabbit hole.

 

“I’d be less worried about this place and more worried about which one of these princesses is going to take your little boytoy. Alistair is quite the catch,” Courtly snickered.

 

“I-We’re not! He’s just my friend!” Bunny yelled. She was blushing so hard that her ears were tinged pink.

 

Courtly kept laughing.

 

“Last one to Alistair’s a jabberwocky,” the jester cried, cartwheeling away.

 

Bunny shifted into her rabbit form. There was no way that she would let Courtly get her hands on Alistair.


End file.
